The present invention is directed to reducing pollution (HC and CO) when the internal combustion engine of a vehicle is at idle. According to the ENVIRONMENTAL AND ENERGY STUDY CONFERENCE, SPECIAL REPORT of Apr. 18, 1990, the Senate and House Energy Commissions approved clean air bills that contain stringent new requirements to cut pollution from cars, trucks and buses. Also stated was the fact that vehicles are responsible for 90% of the carbon monoxide and 45% of hydro carbons in many cities.
More emission controls are needed in the area of idle and cold start of an engine. It is known that an engine creates the greatest amount of pollution at idle. Most existing fuel systems in the automobile engines deliver more fuel to the engine at idle than the engine can possibly burn which creates higher levels of HC and CO at idle.
All emission testing is done in the idle mode at the time of state inspections.
All present existing pollution control devices on vehicles do not reduce the pollution at idle except for the catalytic converter which reduces the HC and CO, but only to a minimum in a two stage converter. The new three stage converter in the newer automobiles "appears" to drastically reduce HC and CO at idle, when actually it only disguises the true level of HC and CO that enters the atmosphere as fresh air is pumped into the catalytic converter, then mixes with the gases in the catalytic converter before coming out of the tailpipe.